


when the days turn to weeks

by powderblew



Series: sunny days and indigo nights [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, FLUFF ALL AROUND, Fluff, Haruno Sakura-centric, Shenanigans, and shisui is amused, and shisui's a cop, sakura is bored, sakura's a doctor, self-quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: The one where Shisui does Sakura's makeup. —Sakura/Shisui
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: sunny days and indigo nights [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686139
Comments: 16
Kudos: 247





	when the days turn to weeks

“Hi guys, it’s me, Dr. Haruno, welcome back to my channel—oof!” Shisui got the air knocked out of him by a bony elbow, his body is pushed – dramatically – back onto his side of the couch and he yelps, “That was _assault_.”

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Sakura replies hotly, she glares at him with her cat-eared headband and soft gray sweater.

“You do!” he laughs when she tries to hit him again, he pulls her by the forearms and she topples over him, “You sound so generic.”

“Shut _up,_ ” she sniffles, “It’s what everyone says on KTube.”

“Exactly,” he presses a kiss on her open mouth and emphasizes, “ _Generic.”_

“If I hadn’t caught your flu – how do you even get the flu in times like these – while I was working in the hospital and had to take myself into isolation after I had gotten sick I wouldn’t be in this mess. Even though it’s not _the_ virus, it makes me highly at risk to contract those nasty little pathogens—”

“Sakura, I heard this lecture at least five times now,”

“Even though I tested _negative,_ I’m still supposed to isolate until the two-week period is over,” she huffs, “And I’m going _nuts._ ”

“And Shizune told you to make a KTube channel?” Shisui raises a brow.

“No,” she pouts, “ _Tsunade-sama_ did. She said that if we were to address the media and keep updating the people we will be able to have some control over the virus.”

Shisui snorts.

“Yes I know, it sucks, but since Itachi decided to include me in his last cooking video – you the one where he celebrated his milestone? – people have been demanding me to make videos,” Sakura sighs.

“Oh poor little famous girl,” he mocks, “And Itachi has been insufferable since entering stardom.”

Sakura wiggles her hips until he hisses, “ _What_ was that?”

“They like you because you’re beautiful and intelligent,” he breathes after a moment of teasing, “And Itachi is also pretty and intelligent, it’s like you’re feeding them.”

“Jealous?”

“Very,” he snorts again, “Anyway, what are you doing in this video again?”

“Well, Tsunade-sama says to take advantage of my platform, haven’t you seen that hot doctor that posts stuff about health and medicine?”

Shisui glares at her in response.

Sakura rolls her eyes, “There’s only so many videos that I can make about washing your hands, sanitizing your clothes and keeping yourself healthy,” she kisses him again and grins, “And this is why we’re going to switch it up a bit.”

“Will you remember me when you’re famous?”

Sakura twists his nipple and laughs when he screeches.

.

“I’m starting to regret this,” Sakura stares at her very expensive bottles of makeup – a splurge she went on with Ino, one that she will never forget – and a glass bottle full of brushes.

“I thought you were bored,” Shisui brushes the hair on her shoulder back and cups her cheek in consideration.

“Yes, but you scare me even when you’re using spoons, how am I supposed to feel when you have makeup brush in your hand,” she replies and then a bubble pops on our screen, “Oh they think you’re cute, Shisui.”

“I told you a Livestream would be better, no need to edit videos,” he snickers and grabs a white bottle, “Uh, what do I do first?”

“I can’t tell you that, that’s part of the challenge,” Sakura whispers and sits up, “Did you wash your hands?”

Shisui glares.

“You _did_ get me sick,”

“My hands are clean!”

“How am I supposed to know?”

.

“I think I’m going to do your eyes first,” Shisui says suddenly, “It has less surface area.”

“Was that an insult?”

He grins against her mouth.

.

Shisui skips eyelid primer and goes straight to a gold looking pallet, “What kind of name is Two-Faced?” he wrinkles his nose and takes a small lip brush and dips it into a mauve-brown, “It sounds deceitful.”

Sakura wants to laugh but she’s sure he’d end up somewhere by her eyebrow.

“It’s just a brand, Shisui,”

“It’s a stupid name,”

“Tell that to them.”

“ _Fine_ , where’s my phone—”

“Uh, we’re _live streaming_ , remember?”

Shisui laughs.

.

“Please don’t stab me,” Sakura pleads as he grabs her liquid liner, he cups her chin and leans in.

“I’m not going to stab you, Sakura,” Shisui pecks her nose reassuringly, “Just close your eyes and stay still.”

The computer keeps pinging, even as Shisui pulls the crease of her lid and dips in the inner corner, he chuckles against her face, “They say to keep me.”

“I’ll think about it,” she giggles as he starts the other eye.

Then Sakura fills something cold touch her outer lid, “Fuck, okay tilt your head like—yeah,”

“Okay, look at me,” Shisui leans back and assesses her with such an intensity that it makes her flush, then he rummages on the table, “Here, let me get you a mirror.”

“I can’t look until you’re finished!” Sakura exclaims suddenly.

Shisui pauses and looks at her in disbelief, “Another rule?”

.

“I know this word,” Shisui says, “Foundation,” and then looks at the screen, “They recommend using a sponge, but I don’t see one so I’m going to use this fluffy one. It looks like Gai’s head.”

He picks up a powder brush.

Sakura has to smile to hide her scowl, it would be a pain in the ass to clean those brushes now.

.

“I forgot your eyebrows!”

She pales, “Shisui, leave them, I’m begging you,”

“But I found the pencil—oh it’s a lip pencil.”

“…”

.

“Mascara, close your eyes,” he tells her, “Mikoto-obaa said it’s important to let them dry before opening up.”

“And why did she tell you that?”

“Well, Sasuke was in this play in high school…”

.

Sakura looks at her phone, “Sasuke says he’s going to murder you at the next family dinner.”

Shisui blinks, pauses contouring, and beams into the camera, “You admitted your desire to commit murder on a Livestream, therefore you subject yourself to probable cause and—”

“Isn’t it nice to have a boyfriend in law enforcement?” she laughs in front of the camera.

.

“Lips!” Shisui sighs in relief, “I had no idea makeup was so much _work_! I’m _sweating._ ”

“I know, I can smell you,” Sakura says dryly.

“You don’t say that when we’re in—”

“—oh! Look Urban Decay!”

.

“Lip gloss?” Sakura says with disbelief, she knows she has at least ten different lipsticks in one of her makeup bags – it’s a habit okay – and she needs to know, “You have a whole bag of lipsticks and you went with gloss?”

“I’m going to kiss you,” Shisui cocks his head to the side, “Like a lot when this is over and I like this flavor.”

“It’s flavorless.”

He looks surprised, “Oh,” then he flushes when he turns in front of the camera, “Never mind then.”

Sasuke sends a picture of him gagging.

.

“And the spray,” Shisui sprays her face and takes the headband off her head. He runs his fingers through her pink hair and kisses her on the cheek, “All done.”

“How do I look?” Sakura asks excitedly, she looks at him and then at the camera, “Well how did he do?”

Shisui laughs nervously, “You look beautiful. You always do.”

She looks at him suspiciously, then grabs her mirror from the side table and takes a deep breath, “One, two…three!”

Sakura blinks.

Her foundation is all screechy, it’s not blended out well, but at least it’s not heavy. The contour is heavy. There’s way too much blush and she can barely see the pink eyeshadow, but her eyeliner—her eyeliner is freakin’ _amazing._ “It’s…not bad.”

“Really?” he asks suddenly.

“I mean, you can’t blend for your life,” Sakura snorts, she rubs the highlighter on her nose, “And you don’t know that less is more, but my eyes and lips are pretty much good.”

“Someone said _Shisui’s eyeliner skills can cut a bitch_ ,” he pauses and frowns, “Is that good?”

“Oh, it’s perfect!” Sakura laughs and then presses a kiss to his mouth, “I was expecting the worse. You know blue eyeshadow and red lipstick. You really surprised me today.”

“I do watch you when you get ready some times,” Shisui pulls her closer and presses a kiss to her hair, “I managed to pick up a few things.”

“A few things,” Sakura agrees, then she turns to look at her camera and says her closing before turning off her laptop, “Thanks for watching my boyfriend does my makeup. See you in the next one.”

.

“Nii-san, Sakura and Shisui have a channel now. ”

“Oh?”

“…they have more subscribers than you.”

“ _Excuse me?”_


End file.
